Acheron
Explanation Acheron was a special event boss that was added in version 1.1.2 RELEASE, the RBLXWare Halloween update 2019. The boss starts by teleporting users in a small neighborhood and and must find a pumpkin bomb located around the area to destroy the gate. Once the gate is destroyed players advance on to a building that is locked and have to kill zombies coming from tombs to get a key to unlock access to inside of the building. Once players get inside they must get onto the main platform before the bridge collapses. After a few seconds Acheron jumps down from above and the fight begins. Players are given 10 minutes to defeat him. The boss will end if the boss is defeated, the time runs out, or all players die. When Acheron enters his rage mode, the blast radius of his explosive attacks increase, walkspeed increases and damage increases. Defeating him will also reward players with candy. Acheron's Health * 1-2 Players: 6000 Health * 3-4 Players: 7750 Health * 5-6 Players: 9500 Health * 7-8 Players: 11250 Health * 9-10 Players: 13000 Health * 11-12 Players: 16000 Health Attacks * Axe Swing - Swings his axe at a random player. * Axe Throw - Throws his axe in the direction he's facing. * Multi Axe Throw - Throws three axes in air that fall and explode upon contact. * Shield - Strikes his axe at the ground and creates a shield then dashes in a player's direction, striking the ground with his axe making an explosion. His shield disappears at the end of his dash. * Axe Strike - Strikes his axe at the ground and makes an explosion. * Heavy Axe Strike - Strikes his axe at the ground spawning a certain number of dead versions of previous event bosses or spawning all of the dead players. Ghosts Ghost Bosses Players Help Acheron * DO NOT USE THE GHOSTSUCKER ON ACHERON. IT DOES NOT DO DAMAGE. * Make sure not as much people die as when Acheron summons ghosts, as it can be a bit overwhelming. Ghosts * Kill ghost bosses, as they can becoming annoying when left alive too long. ** When they are killed there is a chance that a portal spawns. These teleport you to an obby that heals you when completed, but kills you if you fail. You have 15 seconds to complete the obby. Rewards * Halloween 2019 Badge * Tokens * XP * Store Points * Grim Axe Trivia * Acheron has a small chance to summon manuto2121. ** This NPC doesn't hurt players and dies shortly after being spawned. You can also kill him for a portal. * The red ghosts dead players are spawned as are the original ghosts from RoBusters. * Overk, Sorcerer Azar, and Cookie Crusher were planned to be included but were later scrapped. * Lefty was planned to have his Fireball attack. *This boss is currently one of the first bosses ever to re-use previous boss music (This was due to complications with creating the music originally planned for the boss). Gallery Halloween2019Arena.png|The main area where players fight Acheron Halloween2019Arena2.png|Area where players first spawn in Halloween2019Arena3.png|Area where zombies spawn and players must kill them to get the key ManutoHalloween.jpg|Manuto spawning from Acheron's heavy axe attack acheronconceptart.png|Concept art by woopercooper Category:Event Exclusive Category:Boss Battle Minigames Category:Boss Minigames Category:RBLXWare Category:Removed